Gyo Irezumi
Gyo Irezumi '(入れ墨 行 ''Irezumi Gyō) is a Pro Hero and the homeroom teacher of Ketsubutsu Academy's Class 2-1. She is also known by her Hero alias '''Nazca (ナスカ Nasuka). Appearance Gyo bears the appearance of a young woman with dark skin, long, black hair, and yellow eyes. She possesses a curvaceous figure, full lips, and is considered rather attractive by most she encounters. She dresses in a primarily white uniform, with dress shoes, slacks, and a button-up shirt. She also wears a black cloak-like, cape, which is long enough to brush against the ground as she walks. Her Hero costume is a somewhat revealing outfit, black and red-violet in color with a large, golden necklace. Her costume shows off her thighs, back, arms, and midriff to allow her to more easily use her Quirk. Personality Gyo is a rather easygoing individual. She often seems to take her job less seriously than her colleagues, brushing off their concerns as something that shouldn't be worried about. She can be rather flirtatious, and often enjoys teasing other adults, especially her fellow Pros. While appearing more lax to her colleagues, she's practically a slave driver to her students. While not technically abusive, each one fears her due to her unorthodox and hands-up teaching methods. It's why her class has the highest grade point average out of all Isamu second year classes. The only reason her actions have not been uncovered by her colleagues is because they do not believe her students when they tell them of her teaching methods. Abilities Quirk Tattoo (テーットゥー Tēttū): Gyo's Quirk allows her to manifest the tattoo-like markings that cover a majority of her body. Each one corresponds to a different one of the Nazca Line geoglyphs. When she activates her Quirk, a corresponding tattoo leaves her body, appearing to peal off of her. The tattoo than takes on the size and characteristics of whatever the tattoo is of. While the lines in question still make up the base of the creature's form, they become three-dimensional in shape, with the rest of their body being made up of a black, earth-like substance. Each one of her tattoos is completely obedient to her. She can only send off each of her tattoos from her body for an hour before they automatically disappear. Afterwards, she cannot use that tattoo again for another hour, with it disappearing from her body until the necessary time passes. If one of her tattoos are destroyed by an outside force, the cool down period still applies. Other than her regular Nazca Line tattoos, Gyo also possesses a series of standard line geoglyphs marking her body, which represent the phytomorphic glyphs near the normal Nazca Lines. Super Moves * Hummingbird (ハチドリ Hachidori): The markings for this creature is on Gyo's right wrist. This creature is the exact same size as a hummingbird, making it ineffective for direct combat, however, its immense flying speed and small size make it excellent for reconnaissance and distractions. It can fly up to 55 miles per hour, superior to that of a real hummingbird. * Whale '(鯨 ''Kujira): The markings for this creature are on Gyo's lower stomach. This creature matches the size of the average baleen whale. However, it still functions similarly to a whale, requiring water in order to function and move properly. When deprived of moisture, the whale can disappear in a matter of minutes. This marking is most optimal for sea operations, being used as transportation for those that have been shipwrecked or are otherwise lost at sea. On land, she can still use the large size of the whale to crush her opponents. * 'Human '(人間 Ningen): The markings for this creature are on Gyo's left thigh. This creates a six-foot tall human. Its physical strength is relatively strong, being just above a peak human due to its inability to feel pain. However, it's strength is still drastically inferior to those with strength-enhancing Quirks. It essentially is only strong enough to fight against normal-strength humans and assist in rescue efforts. Otherwise, it is used as a distraction in the middle of combat. * 'Spider '(クモ Kumo): The markings for this creature on the back of Gyo's right hand. This creature is capable of spinning silk, just as a normal spider, however it is still the size of a normal spider, albeit slightly larger. Gyo generally uses this mark for reconnaissance and retrieval of small objects. * '''Dog (犬 Inu): The markings for this creature are on Gyo's lower back. This creature takes on the general shape and size of a Doberman Pinscher. It has immense biting power, jumping height, and a sense of smell. This makes it excellent for reconnaissance, bomb detection, and tracking missing persons. It even can serve as an assistant in combat. * Hands (手 Te): The markings for this creature are on Gyo's left bicep. When this creature is formed it takes on the state of the form of a pair of gigantic, human hands, making it unique amongst all of Gyo's other creatures in that it doesn't fit the same size of what it's based off of. These hands are capable of grasping and crushing with extreme force, allowing her to both capture Villains in her strong grasp and move debris during rescue operations. These hands are considered on par with strength-enhancing Quirks in terms of pure physical might. * Tree '(木 ''Ki): The markings for this organism are on Gyo's chest. When activated, a large tree is formed, which sprouts out of the ground at incredible speed. The tree itself is incredibly dense, but outside of acting as a defensive barrier, it doesn't do much. The tree is weak to flames. * 'Snake '(ヘビ Hebi): The markings for this creature are on Gyo's right calf. When this creature is formed, it transforms into a large, constrictor-type snake. It is capable of ensnaring and crushing targets with a force of twelve pounds per square inch. Considering its immense size and weight (approximately 8 meters long and 250 kilograms) this grants the snake a large amount of power and durability. However, the snake's large size also makes it somewhat slow-moving. * 'Monkey '(モンキー Monkī): The markings for this creature are on Gyo's right bicep. It bares the appearance of a slightly larger than average, New World monkey. It is incredibly acrobatic and has a strong, prehensile tail. It is best for distracting foes or retrieving objects, as its relatively high strength and prehensile tail allows it to grasp things more easily than any of Gyo's other creatures. * '''Condor (コンドル Kondoru): The markings for this creature are on Gyo's upper back. This condor is rather large, possessing a strong grip and beak strength. Its true skill is its surveillance abilities, with it being capable of moving the farthest away from Gyo in the shortest amount of time without her losing her ability to communicate with it. * 'Pelican '(ペリカン Perikan): The markings for this creature are on Gyo's left shin. Another large bird that Gyo can summon, this one is also highly skilled at sea-based rescue, with it being at its best near and above water. It is capable of carrying heavy and relatively large objects in its mouth. * 'Lizard '(トカゲ Tokage): The markings for this creature are located on Gyo's right shin. Rather than creating an actual lizard, Gyo creates a large Komodo dragon using these markings. It is incredibly powerful, capable of pinning down fully grown men with ease using its powerful claws. It also possesses immense biting power, capable of easily crushing bones. However, its strength is inferior to humans with strength-enhancing Quirks, as well as creatures larger than it. * 'Heron '(ヘロン Heron): The markings for this creature are on Gyo's left side. This creature takes the form of a large heron. It is Gyo's least often used marking, as it doesn't possess any superior skills, although it has some skill in the retrieval of small objects. She most often uses it to shade heat-stroke victims using its massive wings. Stats Trivia * Gyo is half Latino, having grown up in Peru before moving to Japan. Category:Females Category:Quirk Users Category:Transformation Quirk Users Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes Category:Teachers Category:Ketsubutsu Academy Teachers